


Extra

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Volga comes for his usual visit, but Ravio’s moved in.





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He can tell by the force of the knock who it is—Ghirahim employs more grace, and Ravio’s already inside. Link slinks off the bed and goes to answer, not bothering to throw on a shirt. In just loose trousers, he was ready to sleep, but Ravio’s halfway through a new book and won’t blow the lantern out. Link can feel Ravio’s eyes on the side of his head as he answers the door, probably steeped in curiosity, though Link never made him any promises.

Link twists the handle and opens up to Volga, who immediately lunges forward to capture Link’s mouth. Link doesn’t even gasp anymore, just melts into it. Volga’s kisses are always _stifling_. He can feel a thin trail of steam wafting up between them. He kisses back as much as he can manage, then squares a hand on Volga’s chest and pushes away. He’s already breathing hard. The door will have blocked the view to the bed, and this might take some explaining. 

Volga runs his hot tongue along his hips, his eyes half-lidded in the black paint beneath his golden hair. He looks best when he’s out of his helmet, out of all his armour, down to a dark body suit that hugs his built figure. He stalks forward, one step into the room, and Link purposely pushes the door wider. 

Instantly, Volga’s head jerks up. Link doesn’t turn around to look, but he assumes Ravio’s still sprawled out on the mattress, wearing his ridiculous rabbit costume like pajamas, just with the hood thrown back. Ravio’s exuberant voice calls, “Hi, Mr. Dragon.”

A storm comes over Volga’s face. Link knows him well enough to distinguish one patch of fury from another. He moves inside the rest of the way, then slams the door shut loudly enough to make Link wince. A thud sounds behind him; Link thinks Ravio must’ve rolled right off the bed. For all his excitement, he doesn’t have much courage. Even though Link made Volga no more promises than Ravio, Volga growls, “What’s going on here?”

“I’m staying with Link,” Ravio returns, and his voice is defensive, but there’s a subtle quake in it. A few footsteps sound, and then Link feels Ravio’s long arms wrap around his middle. Ravio comes up behind him, flattening into him, hooking a pointed chin over his shoulder. Link can’t tell if Ravio’s trying to use him as a shield or trying to make a show of Link being _his_. He gives a little squeeze that feels possessive. It’s unlikely he would’ve missed the way Volga looks at Link. He insists, “We’re best buds now.”

Link lets out a little sigh. Volga looks like he’s never heard anything more ridiculous. Ravio can be exasperating, but Link does like sharing his room. It’s good to come home to a warm embrace after a long day on the field, and it’s comforting not to have to sleep alone. Volga goes as much as he comes, but Ravio clings to Link like a shadow. Volga’s mouth twitches like he wants to burn that shadow alive. Link squares his shoulders and stands a little straighter; he’ll protect Ravio if he has to.

He’s surprised when Volga opts for words instead, muttering slowly, “So... are you both on the table now?”

Link just blinks in surprise. Ravio snorts behind him, “You want two for the price of one? That’s hardly a good bargain for me! No, I’m afraid you’ll have to pay a purple rupee to stay.”

Volga snarls, “What?” 

Link looks sharply over his shoulder. He catches and holds Ravio’s green eyes, until Ravio wilts and tries, “A red rupee?” Link keeps glaring until Ravio mumbles miserably, “For free.” Link nods his head in approval, and Ravio whispers in a puff of private irritation, “You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Hero.” So Link pecks his cheek, and he flushes pink across them, instantly settling down.

Volga still hisses, “Why, you little—” but Link steps out of Ravio’s grasp to catch Volga’s mouth again, cutting off the complaint. Volga moans and obliges, pressing back, tonguing prying right inside, arm looping around Link’s waist, and when Link finally pulls away, Volga’s hazy-eyed and clearly appeased.

To Link’s surprise, Ravio comes around him to press a tentative kiss against Volga’s lips right after, quickly withdrawn. Volga blinks at him, then surges down to do it properly. Ravio squeaks in surprise, but he leans in when Volga flattens them together. As different as he and Link are, they do tend to have similar tastes. 

Link quite enjoys watching both of them as they tangle together and start moving back towards the bed, parting only to open their arms in invitation for Link to join them.


End file.
